1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal and a corresponding method of selecting menus and items.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Mobile communication terminals now provide many additional services and functions besides the basic call service. For example, users can now access the Internet, send and receive text and voice messages, perform scheduling tasks, and watch movies or other broadcasts using their mobile terminal.
As the number of functions provided by the mobile terminal has increased so has the number of menu options used to select the different functions. Thus, the user uses an input unit provided with the mobile terminal to select the different menu options. However, the selection of the menu options often requires several manipulations of the input unit (e.g., to select the main menu and all of the appropriate sub-menus).
Furthermore, when the mobile terminal includes a touch screen, it is often difficult for the user to touch and select the appropriate menu options, because the menu options are displayed in a narrow or small portion on the touch screen. That is, the user often selects a sub-menu option that is next to the sub-menu option the user wanted to actually select, because the sub-menu options are provided in a narrow or small portion on the touch screen display.